After a user checks contents referencing information (CRI) based on TV-Anytime meta data in a personal data broadcasting service, a mapping table between a real physical position and a contents referencing identifier (CRID) is requested to recognize a position of real contents when the user watches the contents or want to record the contents. This is the contents referencing information. The contents referencing information represents position determination information of the contents.
A basic regulation of the contents referencing information for a personal broadcasting service is determined by a TV-Anytime forum. At the TV-Anytime forum, the regulation for transmitting the contents referencing information to a digital video broadcasting (DVB)-based in the digital video broadcasting is defined.
The CRI in the digital video broadcasting is described simply as below. The CRI is transmitted by using a container section such as table 1 which is made based on a private_section syntax of ISO/IEC 13818-1.
TABLE 1SyntaxNo. of bitsIdentifiercontainer_section( ) { table_id8uimsbf section_syntax_indicator1bslbf private indicator1bslbf reserved2bslbf private_section_length12uimsbf container_id16uimsbf reserved2bslbf version number5uimsbf current_next_indicator1bslbf section_number8uimsbf last_section_number8uimsbf container_data( ) CRC3232uimsbf}
In the table 1, the CRI data is included in a container data (container_data( )). A table 2 represents a structure of the CRI data.
TABLE 2SyntaxNo. of bitsIdentifiercompression_wrapper( ) { compression_method 8uimsbf if (compression_method == 0x00) {  container( ) } else if (compression_method == 0x01) {  original_size24uimsbf  compression_structure( )N × 8}
In the table 2, a compression structure (compression_structure( )) represents data which is compressed through a Zlib compression process, and the container (container( )) represents uncompressed binary data. A table 3 represents a structure of the container (container( )).
TABLE 3SyntaxNo. of bitsIdentifiercontainer( ) { container_header {  num_cri_structures8uimsbf  for(j=0; j<num_cri_structures; j++) {   cri_structure_type8uimsbf   cri_structure_id8uimsbf   cri_structure_ptr24uimsbf   cri_structure_length24uimsbf  } } for (j=0; j<num_cri_structures; j++) {  cri_structure( ) }}
As shown in the table 3, the container (container( )) includes a plurality of CRI structures (cri_structure). The CRI structure (cri_structure) is classified as the table 4 according to utility.
TABLE 4cri_structure_typecri_structure_idvaluevalueDescription0x00not definedreserved0x010x00results list0x020x00data_repository0x03not definedreserved0x040x00-0xFFcri_index0x050x00-0xFFcri_prepend_index orcri_leaf_index0x06-0x07not definedreserved0x080x00result_data0x090x00services0x0A-0xEFnot definedDVB Reserved0xF0-0xFFnot definedUser Private
The contents referencing information has a couple of contents ID (CRID) and result. In the table 4, a CRI index (cri_index), a CRI prepend index (cri_prepend_index), and a CRI leaf index (cri_leaf_index) are corresponding to the CRID. A result list (results_list), a result data (result_data), a service (services) are corresponding to the result. A data repository (data_repository) is corresponding to all of the CTID and the result.
Accordingly, the structure is changed to be matched with a layer structure including the cri_index, the cri_prepend_index, and the cri_leaf_index to indicate the CRID. This structure has an efficient structure when extracting wanted information by searching the CRI information from a stream in a real time.
However, since the regulation defined in DVB is different from a standard regulation of a domestic ground wave and a cable digital broadcasting in service information (SI), a form of a locator form which is a part of the CRI is different. Accordingly, the CRI information is changed to be matched with an OCAP (Open Cable Application Platform) as the standard regulation of the domestic digital wire broadcasting, and an ATSC (Advanced Television System Committee) as the standard regulation of a domestic ground wave digital broadcasting. Moreover, the CRI regulation defined in the DVB is efficient for a structure that the CRI is searched and used from a broadcasting stream in the terminal. That is, a conventional CRI container structure has an index container and a result container. The CRI container which is different from a meta data container has an index container necessarily. However, the index container is the necessary information for easy search, but is not necessary information in a digital broadcasting terminal having a repository in general. A gradual search is requested to analyze the index container. More processing time and more data quantity are requested.